


Bowing Out Gracefully , or Not (as the case may be)

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Still waiting for those ownership rights; think the cheque's in the mail… NOT<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Celebrating success is always a double-edged sword with Steve & Danny<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowing Out Gracefully , or Not (as the case may be)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedelft](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bluedelft).



> This was written as a reward for a [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** weekend challenge entry by [](http://bluedelft.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bluedelft.livejournal.com/)**bluedelft** , who wanted a drabble. I went looking for random words to prompt me; the generator I chose gave me the following eight random words, which I have managed to include in the double-drabble below: _ghost, blame, sparkling, glasses, propel, unkempt, ice-cream, seduce_. This has already been posted at the comm.

"Here's to another successfully solved case." Kono raised her sparkling grape juice. The other members of the team followed suit with their beer glasses.

"No thanks to someone who shall remain nameless," Danny muttered as everyone sipped at their drinks.

Steve frowned. "Can't you forget trying to blame me for one little hiccup, and celebrate for once?"

Danny snorted. "Little? You, my friend, have obviously got the wrong idea about the word 'little'." There were air quotes to emphasize the word. "If you hadn't tried to propel that ice-cream truck through mid-day Waikiki traffic, scattering tourists like they'd seen a ghost, we'd have got the guy before he attempted to seduce another innocent woman into his 'little' gambling ring."

"Danno."

"Don't you 'Danno' me. You know I'm right."

Steve grinned. "She rejected him, remember? There was something about his unkempt appearance she didn't like. And she'll be a useful witness in court, so it seems to me that _little_ hiccup was more help than hindrance."

Danny seemed about to launch into another lecture on procedure, and Steve appeared ready to argue the point.

Kono and Chin looked at each other.

"Time we left them to it, cuz?"

"I think so."

~//~


End file.
